The Clinical Cancer Education Program at the College of Human Medicine at Michigan State University proposes (1) to evaluate and augment the curriculum of CHM to insure the presentation of a defined body of knowledge about cancer prevention, detection, pre-treatment evaluation and the treatment, rehabilitation and continuing care of patients with cancer, (2) to train a cadre of physicians who understand the complexity of neoplastic diseases as common health problems regardless of their ultimate career choices, and (3) to meet the continuing medical education needs in oncology of the physicians who are full time and clinical faculty of CHM through a Cancer Colloquium Program. Training in Clinical Oncology for students in the College of Human Medicine takes place at six tertiary care centers located in Lansing/East Lansing, Grand Rapids, Kalamazoo, Flint, Saginaw, and in the Upper Penninsula, at Marquette and Escanaba. A Medical Director and an Educational Coordinator have been selected in each community to review and suggest ways to augment their programs in oncology, in close working relationship with the other communities and instructional developers and program evaluators at Michigan State University. Faculty and Community physicians have been surveyed to determine their needs and interests in continuing education programs in oncology, and programs have been developed to meet these needs. This program development will be ongoing and will involve cooperative efforts in all the communities. A series of grant-supported cancer-related experiences are being provided for medical students as extracurricular activities.